1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a circuit board and the display module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a printed circuit board, a display module with the printed circuit board, and a method for fabricating the display module.
2. Description of Related Art
Rapid development in digital information and multimedia technologies and applications as well as the rapid technological advances in displays, a rapid increase in display applications has occurred in both the office and the home for example. People now expect high-quality displays. Flat panel displays have many advantages when compared to traditional cathode ray tube displays (CRT). Flat panel displays with thin thickness, are smaller, lighter and so forth.
Flat panel displays have been rapidly adopted by consumers because they are lighter, thinner, smaller, occupy less space and provide higher quality images than traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays. Flat panel display models all come with backboards on to which the printed circuit board is attached. To this end the backboard typically has some screw holes so that the printed circuit board can be screwed on to the backboard to prevent the printed circuit board from being moved before the shield plate is locked. However, the orientation of the printed circuit board may be shifted as a result of screwing screws into the screw holes to secure the printed circuit board on to the backboard. Therefore, it is difficult to fabricate the display module when the orientation of the printed circuit board is shifted.
Alternatively, the backboard has locating pins, so that the printed circuit board is temporarily fixed on the backboard to prevent the printed circuit board from moving before the shield plate is locked. However, the varied printed circuit boards are not of uniform size and have varied configurations, so that the varied printed circuit boards cannot share the same backboard locating pins.
In view of above, there is a need in the related field to allow the varied printed circuit boards to share one backboard, and to avoid shifting the printed circuit board when the printed circuit board is screwed.